


I dare you!

by ZukosAss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Dark Academia, Dark Poetry, Hurt, I am a god and I say so, M/M, Poetry so dark Edgar Allen Poe is jealous, no I don't have to keep bullying Zukka no I won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukosAss/pseuds/ZukosAss
Summary: So... I did a thing.I went to Haworth shortly before writing this while I was in tremendous amounts of pain from my back, and I believe I was momentarily possessed by Branwell Bronte.Sometimes self care is writing a horrifically forboding poem about one of two lovers dying horrifically, and the surviving lover screaming at the sky, daring god to fell him where he stands.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I dare you!

Golden eyes, blue eyes

Looking at me see my soul

Please be mine forever

Under the full moon

Our lips meet, dancing jointly

Love me, don't let go

Together forever

Or so I thought, you were taken

So swift so soon why?

'Duel me, all men must die, but I say not me, not today, fight me, I dare you!'

That is what you said on that fateful day, and it is true, all men must die, why did it have to be you? He fought you and he felled you

Here I stand at your side, but breath is not yours today. You always did look good in blue.

Your lips are still, your eyes stare at the sky, unblinking, still, unmoving. Not a part of you has moved since the day he bested you, and the tears fall freely as I realise I will never feel your kiss, or lay beside you.

And so you're sent away, bathed in fire, down the river on a raft, shot with a flaming arrow erupting in a burning pyre

I've been told that my eyes have lost their golden glow, hue dimmed at the loss of you, and as I stare at the flames, I wish that I was beside you on that pyre

I would do anything to hear you laugh again, to feel your arms around me and your breath on my neck, I long to feel your touch and see the sparkle of your eyes once more.

In my dreams, I kill him every night. He had the nerve to take my warrior from me. It is not you who belongs on that burning raft, it is he who should lay on the pyre

My bed seems so empty, my life seems so bland, my heart feels so heavy. Your laughter and love, filled me, your lust stilled me, and everything is so desolate without you.

This world did not give me time to love you properly, to spend the rest of my life with you.

And now I stand at your headstone, in the graveyard. It's raining. You should be atop a hill with the sunlight shining down on you. People should be flooding the streets and singing songs in your honour and committing your memory to the ages, this cruel world should remember you, it's the least it can do, alas it seems only I hold you in my memory, it is only I who mourns on this day.

My golden eyes tilt upward into the pouring rain, and a hoarse scream splits the night. 'Strike me! Test me! Knock me down!' I'm breathing hard and no reply comes so a second scream tears through me towards the sky, and I find your words come through me: 'I dare you!'


End file.
